HetaOni
by Nyati
Summary: Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve ... M-rated for... You'll see...*wink wink*


Hetalia  
HetaOni

_A big deserted house in the mountains, about three hours on foot from the world summit place.  
No one knows how long it has been there or who used to live in the mansion.  
Some rumours say that it's haunted..._

Prussia: *tugging at the door* Gh!-...Damn! ... It's locked..  
Spain: Queeeeee?~ But there must be a way out somewhere...I'll go and check!  
England: No!...  
Spain: hm? But we can't just stand here, England?...  
England: ...Don't go alone.  
Spain: Well, come with me then?  
England: ...S-sure. OK. STAY HERE. *points at America*  
America: *holds up his hands* Alright!...  
Spain&England: *walks away*  
Switzerland: Why won't we just try to shoot the door open?  
Prussia: Yes! Shoot at EVERYTHING you see, Cowboy! Do it! ...  
Switzerland: Shut up!  
Prussia: MAKE ME!  
Austria: Can you two STOP arguing for one minute?  
Prussia: *sticks out his tounge to Switzerland*  
Switzerland: *rolls his eyes* Five year old idiot...  
Prussia: WHAT DID YOU SAY-?  
Austria: PRUSSIA!...  
Prussia: Grrrrrr!... just you Wait SWIZZY..  
Switzerland: Oh, Don't you dare call me that,Dork!  
Prussia: ooou~ I'm so scared! I'm shaking!  
Switzerland: Go Die!  
Prussia: You can't tell ME what to do! I'm AWESOME!..And you're a little shit who-  
Austria: STOP THIS NOW!  
Switzerland: ...  
Prussia: ...Barbie.  
Switzerland: Ok! That's IT!.. I'm going. *walks away from the others* stupid, idiotic, fucking-...*ramble ramble*  
Prussia: Yea! You go and look for your KEN-DOLL!  
Austria: PRUSSIA! Stop being so childlish! Switzerland! Wait-...*glares at Prussia*  
Prussia: ...WHAT? HE STARTED IT!  
Austria: *sigh* .. I'll go look for him...*walks after Switzerland*  
Prussia: ...pfff...*meets the others eyes* ...W- WHAT? It wasn't MY faul-  
Hungary: PRUSSIA...Stop...Bitching!...  
America: Pffff-...Sorry Bro. She's just... owns you so hard!  
Prussia: Fuck you, Donald-fucker...  
France: ...Spain and England should be bac-!  
England: *comes running like an idiot**falls in to the arms of America*  
America: W-what happend?  
England: I- There- And then- And Spain- I Don't know! It just appeared infront of us! And I ran away! And I thought that Spain was right behind me! But- *turns around* ...He isn't...*scared*  
France: is Spain gone?  
England: I don't know!  
France: I'll go look for him!-  
England: NO! *takes a grip of France arm* ...D-don't...  
Austria: *comes back* I- I can't find him!  
Hungary: What?  
Austria: I.. I can't find him! I went into that room he walked to...  
Hungary: ..And`?  
Austria: NOTHING. He wasn't there! He was vanished!  
Prussia: hahahaha.. Vanished..."Vanish" .. Vash.. Vash is Vanished... AHAHAHAHAHAH-..Haha...Ha- Sorry.  
Austria: It's not Funny! He's gone!  
France: alright alright alright! Calm down!... I'm sure we'll find him.. Don't worry...  
England: is Switzerland gone too?  
Austria: "Too" ?...Wait.. Where's spain?  
England: ...missing..  
Austria: ..oh...  
Hungary: .. Hey. Let's split up and look for them ok?  
America: Yep! Alright!  
The others: *nods*  
Prussia: ...Are you fucking kidding me,Woman?...SPLIT UP ?...  
Hungary: WELL.. Do you have another, BETTER plan, Einstein?  
Prussia: ...We can go toghether?  
Hungary: Yes. And that will take us a WEEK... I'll go over here...  
Prussia: W-.. Can't we walk in pairs ?  
Hungary: What? are you scared?~ *smirk*  
Prussia: PFFFF- W- N-NO?... HEH. OFCOURSE NOT...  
Austria: ...He's right. Let's go in pairs... And meet up here in an hour.  
Hungary: Alright.. *grabs Austrias arm* Let's go upstairs! *walks away*  
England: Right.. Me and America will go this way... *walks away with America*  
France: come on, Pru.. We better find Spain...*walks away*  
Prussia: ...Split up. PHEH... bi- H-Hey France! W-wait up! *runs after him*

- Tick tock -

Hungary: phew... it's...so clean in here...  
Austria: Yes. Very clean... It's weird...Such an old place...and not even a little dust..  
Hungary: hmm...I wonder where he can be...Why even run away? *sigh*  
Austria: He got angry...  
Hungary: So? I get angry too...and I don't run away...  
Austria: you don't know him...He'll get hysterical..  
Hungary: hnh... *smiles* You know a lot about him,don't you~  
Austria: A-...ahem! Y- w-well.. Shall we go look in another room?  
Hungary: Right after you, dear~

-Tick tock-

Prussia: SPAAAAAAIN!...You fucking... spanish...-  
France: Now,now... We'll find him... Don't worry!  
Prussia: I-I'M NOT WORRYING!  
France: Riiiiight~  
Prussia: He's an irritating idiot! That's ALL. I don't care if he'll get lost...  
France: *smiles* ...we'll find him,Gil...  
Prussia: ...I fucking hope so...

-Tick Tock-

America: I'm hungry.  
England: ..AGAIN?...  
America: Yeah,Dude! It was a long time ago that I had something to eat!  
England: two hours ago.  
America: yeah! Exactly!  
England: *sigh* Let's just find Spain and Switzerland and.. try to get out from this mansion..  
America: ...Why don't we just call them? *pick up his cellphone*  
Engand: Because... there's no connection here.  
America: ... I knew that!

-Tick Tock-

**WILL BE CONTINUED**


End file.
